Putrid and Vile aka Human Nature
Putrid and Vile aka Human Nature. Everyone knows that one person in any social occasion or public place that gets pushed to the corner and the back of everyone else's mind. The one person that get's no attention, never gets noticed and never gets anything they deserve. Well, he was one of those people, only difference was that he enjoyed being in that position. When he was a child he sat alone in lessons, ate his packed lunch alone and, other than answering questions from the teachers, never spoke a word. By the time high school came around he still kept to himself, but this time around he had the looks to boot; blackened eyes from a lack of sleep, pale skin from refusing to stay outside for longer than the school hours and yellowed teeth from well...having no sense of hygiene. He even bleached his hair pale using cleaning solutions and constantly wore a thick, layered, grey coat with a dark red hood as well as black trousers and trainers. Every day he would be the last one to arrive in each lesson and would sit in as far away from the teacher as possible. Despite his outward appearance and attitude he actually did very well in school; he was very, very smart, ludicrously so! Being a shut in gave him the ability to commit to learning things, therefore learning things far more quickly than others. But once again never gained recognition for this, his teachers' excuse for this was 'he needs to apply himself', every year on his report 'he needs to apply himself' or 'he needs to improve his attitude'. Bah. When he reached adulthood, for obvious reasons, he struggled to find work, but eventually he found work online, managing databases and spreadsheets, balancing the books as it were. Good steady work. Once he had the money he could do what he'd always dreamt of, travelling. With the money in his pocket he could go anywhere, and would never have to stop moving. But where ever he went he couldn't escape the evil nature of other people. The relentless onslaught of scowls and wicked comments kept taunting him, mocking him, driving him to depression...then madness. Despite his past habits of distancing himself from the world around him, his personality completely turned around he developed characteristics he never thought he would be able to gain: a sense of humour, charisma, the ability to hide emotions and even the ability to read other people. He learned to use the new 'him' to prove to himself and others that he is not someone that can be mocked and insulted. One night he was walking home when another man passed him on the street and pushed him as he did, the man responded with 'watch it freak'. He turned, he stood, he scowled and then he spoke... Freak? You're calling me a freak? Ha, now that is truly funny, you're the one walking around in the middle of the night, just the same as me and you call me the freak. Look at me. Do you still think I'm a freak, no no no, come here I'm not finished talking yet. LOOK AT ME. Tell me what you see. Do you see a man that is several steps ahead of you that can easily manipulate your tiny fragile little mind that could kill you in many many different ways whenever he wanted to?! That could be carrying a knife, a gun or even a bomb? No no no, you don't see that do you? You just see someone in your way, a freak as you put it. Well to me, you are nothing. You are not even on the same social level as the dog shit you just stamped in when you collided with me...see when you stopped to check then I could have killed you again? Now stay...THE HELL...OUT OF MY WAY! and, a side note, think twice before you call someone a freak...because next time it could be the someone that ends your miserable existence. Needless to say, the man that passed him was terrified. He had something that he never had before, power. And he liked it. After everything he had been through he gained confidence in himself, again something he had never had before. From that point on he didn't need to hide himself anymore behind hoods or poor appearances, he realized he could look like a 'normal person' but be far from it. Madness could be anyone, insanity doesn't hold up a mirror and judge you on appearance; It's the sane that make a person's life a living hell. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story